captainunderpantsfandomcom-20200213-history
George Beard and Harold Hutchins (film)
George Beard and Harold Hutchins is an upcoming 2-D/traditional/hand-drawn/flash animated musical adventure film by Trinity Entertainment Motion Pictures Studios, DreamWorks Pictures, Franklin Entertainment, Rideback, Scholastic Entertainment, Pilkey Brands, Graphix Animation, and Greenlit Pictures. Unlike The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants, the 2-D/traditional/hand-drawn/flash animation will be provided by Copernicus Studios, Bardel Entertainment, Slap Happy Cartoons, Big Jump Entertainment, Titmouse Inc., Hornet Inc., and Snipple Animation Studios. Plot After the events in The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants, Erica Wang begins wearing glasses as Gooch wears light blue sneakers while Bo Hweemuth wears new clothing when Dressy is replaced by Keslyn; meanwhile, the six kids went out on a summer adventure through Piqua, to save Keslyn's twin sister from jail. Cast * Ramone Hamilton as George Beard * Jay Gragnani as Harold Hutchins * Evan Kishiyama as Steven Yamaguchi aka Gooch * Dayci Brookshire as Keslyn (replacing Dressy) * Mindy Kaling as Erica Wang * Jason Lee as Bo Hweemuth * Nat Faxon as Mr. Krupp/Captain Underpants, the principal of Jerome Horwitz Elementary School/Harold and George's comic superhero. * Matthew Broderick as Andy Mack, the vice-principal of Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. * Patty Mattison as Miss Anthrope, the school secretary. * Joanna Lumley as Ms. Ribble, an English teacher at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. * Jorge Diaz as Mr. Rected, a history teacher at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. * David Koechner as Mr. Meaner, a gym teacher at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. * Rebel Wilson as Misty Meaner, Mr. Meaner's twin sister. * Tim Allen as Mr. Lavatore Ree, an art teacher at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School, and Toilette's older brother. * Brad Pitt as Mr. Toilette Ree, a janitor at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School, and Lavatore's younger brother. * Cloris Leachman as Dr. Mentor, a science teacher at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. * Kevin Michael Richardson as Moses Beard, George's father * Charlize Theron as Bernadette Beard, George's mother * Karan Brar as Fred Beard, George's older brother * Mindy Sterling as Grace Hutchins, Harold's mother * Russell Howard as Gary, Grace Hutchins' fiancee * Amanda Leighton as Heidi Hutchins, Harold's younger sister. * Loen LeClair as Hilton Hutchins, Harold's baby brother. * Jackie Chan as Percy Yamaguchi, Gooch's father. * Constance Wu as Kristen Yamaguchi, Gooch's mother. * Bazlo LeClair as Larry Yamaguchi, Gooch's baby brother. * Alex Borstein as Kira, Keslyn's mother, the same appearance in the Netflix show. * Jay Leno as Marshall, Keslyn's father, * Isabela Moner as Samantha, Keslyn's twin sister who is seven minutes older. * Tiffany Haddish as Ashley Wang, Erica's mother. * Ed Helms as Evan Wang, Erica's step-father (previously father in the Netflix series). * Lecrae as Armando Wang, Erica's uncle who is the younger brother of Erica Wang's mother. * Ariel Winter as Olivia Wang, Erica's little sister. * Bradley Cooper as Jeffrey Hweemuth, Bo's father. * Peter Hastings as Albert Hweemuth, Bo's older brother who is actually a bigfoot. ** Hastings also voices a police officer. * Patton Oswalt as Vilmer Endenemys * Jim Carrey as The Gingerbread Man * Lou Bega * Fatboy Slim * Sting * Flea * Barry Manilow * Michael Buble * Teri Hatcher as Mona Mi, a young girl who is 21 years old and becomes a new art teacher. * Jackson A. Dunn as Jason Shadowsky * Chris Rock as Kevin Jones Production In the mid-2020, Trinity Entertainment Motion Pictures Studios announces its first 2-D/traditional/hand-drawn/flash animated film taking place after the events of The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants. It was announced that Ramone Hamilton, Jay Gragnani, Evan Kishiyama and Dayci Brookshire will reprise their roles as George, Harold, Gooch, and Dressy (replaced by Keslyn), while Mindy Kaling and Jason Lee replace Erica Luttrell and Brennan Murphy as the roles of Erica Wang and Bo Hweemuth, as Patton Oswalt, Jay Leno, and Lecrae join the cast in their undisclosed roles. In March 2021, it was announced that Nat Faxon will reprise his role as Mr. Krupp. During post-production, Matthew Broderick, Patty Mattison (reprises her role as Miss Anthrope), Joanna Lumley (replacing Lorraine Newman), Jorge Diaz (reprises his role as Mr. Rected), David Koechner (reprises his role as Mr. Meaner), Rebel Wilson (replacing David Koechner), Tim Allen (replacing Thomas F. Wilson), Brad Pitt (replacing Clancy Brown), Cloris Leachman (also replacing Lorraine Newman), Patton Oswalt voicing the human version of Dr. Vil Endenemys, and Jim Carrey join the cast. Later that month, Kevin Michael Richardson and Mindy Sterling will reprise their roles as Harold's mother and George Beard's father; while Charlize Theron also replacing Erica Luttrell as George Beard's mother, Karan Brar as the older brother of George Beard, Russell Howard joining the cast as the fiancee of Harold's mother, Amanda Leighton being hired to voice Harold's younger sister named Heidi, while Jackie Chan and Constance Wu being hired to voice Gooch's parents, one of the producers: Alex Borstein voicing Dressy's (Keslyn's) mother, Tiffany Haddish and Ed Helms voicing Erica Wang's parents, Bradley Cooper joining the cast as the father of Bo Hweemuth, as Jay Leno and Lecrae have their roles as the husband of Dressy's (Keslyn's) mother, and the younger brother of Erica Wang's mother. During the release of Meet the Gang, the singers: Lou Bega, Fatboy Slim, Flea, Sting, Barry Manilow, and Michael Buble joined the cast alongside Teri Hatcher as a 21-year-old girl. When the film is completed, Jackson A. Dunn and Chris Rock join the cast as new boys at the end of the film. Musical Numbers # I Love Saturday - Ramone Hamilton and Jay Gragnani # What's Your Fortune? - Ramone Hamilton, Jay Gragnani, and Mindy Kaling # All I Need Is You - Lecrae # Wang Family Lullaby - Mindy Kaling # No More Pranks (Adaptation of "Can't Buy Me Love" by The Beatles) - Ramone Hamilton and Jay Gragnani # Flip-O-Rama (Parody of Sublime's "Santeria") - Dayci Brookshire # Pronouns (from "H.R. Pufnstuf") - Evan Kishiyama # I'm a Punk (from "The Cat in the Hat (1971)") - Evan Kishiyama # Robots Aren't Allowed in School - Patton Oswalt # Losing My Right Shoe (Parody of R.E.M.'s "Losing My Religion") - Evan Kishiyama # Bad Feelings (Adaptation of "Dark Lady" by Cher) - Dayci Brookshire # Steve Yamaguchi (Parody of Counting Crows' "Mr. Jones") - Dayci Brookshire # Looks Like We Made It - Evan Kishiyama # Can't Take My Eyes Off of You - Evan Kishiyama and Dayci Brookshire # Mellow Girl (Parody of Aqua's "Barbie Girl") - Evan Kishiyama and Dayci Brookshire # The Great Writer (from "Snoopy: The Musical) - Ramone Hamilton # I've Got Good Strength - Jason Lee # From Now On - Mindy Kaling # Love Is a Soccer Field (Parody of Pat Benatar's "Love is a Battlefield") - Mindy Kaling # School's Almost Over - Ramone Hamilton and Jay Gragnani # Science is Dead to Me - Cloris Leachman and Patton Oswalt # I Hope I Get It (from "A Chorus Line") - Ramone Hamilton, Jay Gragnani, Evan Kishiyama, Dayci Brookshire, Mindy Kaling, and Jason Lee # Mambo Number 5 - Jim Carrey # It's Not Unusual - Jim Carrey # The Tummy Song (from "Winnie The Pooh") - Evan Kishiyama and Dayci Brookshire # What Do You Think You're Doing (from "VeggieTales") - Ramone Hamilton # I Will Survive - Mindy Kaling # Secret Song (Parody of Kelly Clarkson's "Heartbeat Song") # I'm Still Standing - Jay Gragnani, Evan Kishiyama, Mindy Kaling # Where's My Other Boot - Mindy Kaling # Dances and Songs (Parody of Elle King's "Ex's and Oh's") - Dayci Brookshire # The Hut-Sut Song - Jason Lee # Popular (from "Wicked") - Romane Hamilton, Dayci Brookshire, Mindy Kaling # Let's Make Music Together (from "All Dogs Go to Heaven") - Mindy Kaling # I Am a Promise - Ramone Hamilton, Jay Gragnani, Evan Kishiyama, Dayci Brookshire, Jimmy Kaling, Jason Lee # We Love Saturday - Cast Trivia * Trinity Entertainment Motion Pictures Studios' first 2-D/traditional/hand-drawn/flash animated film provided by Copernicus Studios, Bardel Entertainment, Big Jump Entertainment, Slap Happy Cartoons, Titmouse, Inc., Hornet, Inc. and Snipple Animation Studios. * Peter Hastings' first film as a film director since The Country Bears in 2002, released 20 years prior. * In the Netflix series, Erica Wang speaks like an adult and has eyesight for her eyes; but in the upcoming animated movie, she speaks like a teenager and has eyesight for glasses. * Dressy and Keslyn both have pink skin, orange curly hair, and the same voice; but Keslyn has a light green shirt, dark green shorts, braces on her teeth, white socks, and pink sneakers. Credits * Directed by: Peter Hastings * Produced by: Darla K. Anderson, Alex Borstein, Roy Conli, DeVon Franklin, Dan Lin * Screenplay by: Peter Hastings, Cornelius Uliano * Story by: Brian Levant * Based on characters created by Dav Pilkey * Starring: Ramone Hamilton, Jay Gragnani, Evan Kishiyama, Dayci Brookshire, Mindy Kaling, Jason Lee, Patton Oswalt, Jay Leno, Lecrae * Music by: John Debney * Edited by: Kent Beyda * Production companies: DreamWorks Pictures, Franklin Entertainment, Rideback, Scholastic Entertainment, Pilkey Brands, Graphix Animation, Greenlit Pictures * Distributed by: Trinity Entertainment Motion Pictures Studios Category:Movies Category:Fake